Memories of the Maverick
by WraithReaper22
Summary: Follow the journey of the one they call "Maverick" as he gains skill and power and try to rectify a world plagued by corrupt gods and devils.


Memories of The Maverick

By T.D. Wilder

INTRODUCTION

This is the story of a man known as Maverick. Maverick dreams of a world where he and all of the mortal races can be free from the subjugation of the gods. Maverick lives in the land of Faerun, a magical place full of monsters and adventure. It is a world that he believes is corrupted to its core. This is the story of how he came to the conclusion that the true route to salvation was the annihilation of gods, devils, demons, and whatever else lay beyond.

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Hey there! Boy! Are you ok?"

Huh? Whose voice is that?

"Oh shit… You aren't dead are ya? Come on kid; open your eyes!"

I think someone is calling out to me. Gah! I can barely concentrate with this throbbing in my head. It feels like my whole body is on fire. Where am I?

"Shit, you aren't going to make me have to use my healing potion on you, are ya? I really don't have time for this today. And if I use it on you, I can't save my own ass if I need it."

I open my eyes and the sun instantly makes me regret that decision. I still can't move much, but the image of the speaker starts to come into focus. It's a young woman. The first thing I notice is her auburn hair. It flows magnificently down to her shoulders and captures the sun's rays with a beautiful gleam. Even had I not been in shock, I still would have been completely stunned.

"Oh good, you are alive. Why are you staring at me like that? You aren't dead and I'm not an angel. So get up already, I don't have all day and I can't very well leave you in this condition in good conscience. What's your name?"

My name? Of course my name is… Why can't I seem to recall? No. No, there's no way I would forget my own name, is there? Come to think of it, I can't really recall much at all. Where was I going? Why am I out here? Where even is here? I turn my head to have a look around my surroundings. I'm on some sort of road. Thick forest encompasses me on both sides and as far down the path as I can see. The trees are incredibly tall. I can hear the whistles of songbirds and the chatter of insects. The wind blows strongly and there's a nip in the air. I now notice that most of the trees leaves have begun to color, wither, and fall to the ground.

"Oh, you have the energy to look around, but you can't have the decency to answer a person when they damn well save you life? That's pretty rude, ya know!"

I'm startled out of my thoughts by her voice again. I try to sit up.

"Whoa there, human. Don't exert yourself too much just yet. You look pretty banged up. Guess it can't be avoided. I'll heal you, but after that you owe me big-time."

Human? Heal me? What is this woman talking about? I don't have to wonder for long, as she pulls out a glass of red fluid and begins to pour it into my mouth. I'm in no position to protest, but soon I feel my muscles ache less. The throbbing in my head slowly begins to fade, and after about a minute I only feel slightly sore; at least I'm strong enough to sit up, finally.

"Th- thank you." I'm finally able to say.

"Oh, so you finally found your voice huh? Good, I was beginning to believe you were some kind of mute. So, let's start again. What's your name?"

She stares at me expectantly.

"I-I don't remember my name," I rasp out. It seems as if my body is speaking for the first time. I find it difficult to get just a single word out.

"Are you for real? You don't remember you own name? What do you remember?" The woman keeps prying for information. What do I remember? I seem to have no issues recalling basic knowledge, so why can't I remember a damn thing about myself? Where was I coming from? What do I do now? Perhaps this woman can help me find some answers. She seems to be doing alright for herself out here alone. As I study her face I notice her high and defined cheekbones, her nose is small and pointed. And speaking of pointy features, her ears end in a very defined point.

"I don't remember much of anything. Are you a human?" I ask.

"Me? A human?" The woman bursts into laughter. "Man, whoever left you out here must have rocked your head pretty hard. I'm a wood elf, that should be obvious. You're a human."

She starts to look suspicious of me.

"I'm a human? What does that mean? And what is a wood elf?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Ah man, are you serious? Just how helpless are you? A wood elf is the race I belong to. You know? Long lived, elegant, graceful. And human is your race. Life span of an insect, savage, dirty, excessively passionate." She speaks these last word with more than a hint of disdain.

"Hey, I don't remember asking to be a human, and I don't feel savage and dirty," I refute. I may not recall anything about different races, but surely if I did I could not let those comments slip by.

"Relax, human, 'twas merely my elvish humor. Although, you are kinda dirty." She says with a sly grin.

"So, what is your name?" I ask.

"Me? Well, I suppose it's alright to tell you since you'll be my lackey for a while ya know? You may address me as Delgarangwen."

"Del...gar...how about Del for short?" I say as I struggle to pronounce her name.

"Typical human. Fine if you must. What are we going to call you though? I certainly can't keep calling you human ya know? That'd get old. How about slave?" her grin turns outright devilish.

"I am no one's slave." I think.

"Elvish humor again human." Del laughs. "Hey what if we called you Hugh? Ya know, short for human. At least until we find something that sticks better."

"Hmm, I don't feel like a Hugh, but the logic behind it is sound. Hugh it is. For now." I really can't stand the name, but I suppose it'll be easier for both of us to remember for the time being. I really need to start getting answers. Maybe something will jog my memory in a nearby village or town. "Uh, Del?" I begin

"Yeah?" She looks at me with raised brows.

"Where were you heading before you found me?"

"I'm going to Bockra Village. It's about another three days trek from here. Do you think that's where you're from?" She asks.

"I don't know honestly. But maybe I'll learn something about myself there. May I accompany you there?' she pauses for a moment before answering.

"Well it's not like you have much of a choice. I told you that you owe me for healing you. It's safer if we travel together at this point. Hmm." Del studies me up and down briefly with a disappointed look.

"What is it?" I say, beginning to worry that my wounds are worse than previously thought.

"You have no weapons. Man you just get more mysterious by the second! It's amazing you're this far in the middle of nowhere and have survived at all! The gods must be looking out for you."

Gods? Why would the gods help me? "Do you really think that's the case? Can you speak with them? Ask them if they can restore my memory!" I stand up and begin to frantically prod her with questions.

"Whoa slow down! What do I look like some sort of paladin?" Del sneers at her own comment. " I can't speak with the gods. It's just an expression. If the gods want to talk with you then they will be the ones who initiate conversation." she finishes.

"A paladin?" I'm confused. "What is that exactly?" Del stares at me blankly for a minute. This is starting to become a trend as I begin to realize that I don't even know what I don't know.

"Man are you serious? Ugh it's like teaching a child." Del is clearing getting frustrated with me, but she's also smiling. I think she may actually be enjoying educating me. She certainly seems to like to talk a lot.

"A paladin is a righteous warrior. They pledge their service to a god in exchange for power. Unlike me, I'm a ranger. I learn magic through some tree hugging shit. Here, take this dagger so you aren't completely defenseless." Del takes the dagger she was carrying on her waist and hands it to me. It's extremely lightweight, I almost can't tell that I'm holding it. It comes to a slight curve at the end and is made of some sort of bronze looking metal. "Don't lose that. My sister gave it to me before she died." Del says, and even though her face was stoic when she said it, the sadness in her voice was not lost to me. I decide not to pry at this time.

"I won't. Thank you Del. Shall we get going? I think I'm strong enough to walk now." I say as I stand up. I realize that Del is a full head shorter than I am. "Alright then. Let's head for Bockra Village." I say with a smile.

"Just keep pace Hugh, I won't stand for my help slowing me down ya know?" Del says, matching my smile with her own devilish grin. And with that we begin to set off, but not before I hesitate for a second and look towards the trees. For a moment I could've sworn I saw someone watching us, but I cast this thought out as I see no movement. Still, I grip the dagger Del lent to me as I quicken my pace to catch up with her.


End file.
